


A Short Temper

by starsurfer108



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Humour, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Levi’s… shortcomings. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Temper

Levi headed down the street, carrying some shopping goods to HQ.

He passed two girls who were chatting.

“Look, Marlene!” whispered one of them excitedly. “That’s humanity’s strongest soldier!”

As a rule, Levi always tried to keep an aloof, icy demeanour, but he couldn’t help but puff his chest out a little in pride.

“But he’s so short!” said the other.

His reflexes kicked in so he looked unaffected on the surface, although to those who knew him well they would see his lips get a bit tighter and notice a slight twitch in his left eye.

He always got a bit irritated by this kind of short-sighted attitude. He walked a bit faster to help shake him out of it.

Turning around a corner, he heard someone say “Hey, shawty!”

Whirling around to find the source, he saw that it was a guy saying that as a compliment to a girl, and the girl was receiving his attentions with pleasure.

Why anyone would be flattered by that, he didn’t know.

~~

“New recruits,” Erwin said to him as he walked through the door. Levi nodded.

“And that is humanity’s strongest soldier,” he heard in the buzz from the huddle of the newbies.

“I can see that! He’s so tall!” came the eager reply.

Levi frowned. Turning around, he could see Mike standing behind him.

Mike looked a bit sheepish. “H-hey, Heichou.”

“Maybe I need a fucking t-shirt,” Levi muttered, somewhat placated by Mike’s deference towards him. Mike chuckled.

The new recruits were lined up and he was introduced by Erwin as humanity’s strongest soldier. He could see that some were absolutely stunned by this and were staring at him with their jaws hanging open.

Levi ran through the typical information – rules, duties, safety measures.

“Any questions?”

One girl put her hand up. “Is it true that you’re humanity’s strongest?”

“Size doesn’t matter!” snapped Levi. His eyes widened for a split-second as he realised what he’d said.

Some people started eyeing his crotch area. A twitter started in the crowd.

“Quiet!” he barked, immediately silencing them.

A soldier ran in. “A titan has appeared at the west end! And it’s the tallest one I’ve ever seen!”

Levi chuckled, a frustrated grin appearing on his face. He walked over to Erwin and the others. “This one’s mine.”

They watched him as he gleefully sprinted out the door, and were all a bit shocked at seeing this uncharacteristic side of him.

Eren leaned over to Mikasa. “Do you think he wants to kill all titans because they’re taller than him?”

Mikasa shrugged. “Yeah, maybe.”

 


End file.
